The present invention relates, in general, to fly-fishing, and in particular, to a new and useful device which helps facilitate the relatively new sport of salt water fly-fishing.
The term fly-fishing is applied to a type of fishing which utilizes lures which simulate light winged insects (i.e. flies) and other aquatic creatures, minnows, frogs, crayfish and worms, for example. The lures are cast onto the surface of the water or below in the hopes that a fish, seeing the lure, will think it to be a natural insect or food item which has landed or dropped onto the water's surface, and strike it.
Unlike other forms of fishing which utilize the casting of bait or lures from a reel or coil of fishing line, the fly-fisherman releases a significant length of fly-fishing line from his or her reel, and allows the line to accumulate on the ground, or on the surface of the water if the fisherman is wading in the water. Also, unlike other forms of cast fishing where the reel is mounted forward of a handle area on the rod, the reel on a fly rod is mounted near the lower end of the rod, with the handle forward of the reel. To cast the fly, the fisherman swings the rod in an oscillating motion, causing the fly line to loop overhead while feeding the line into the overhead loop. The fisherman then tries to accurately lay the fly and its length of line, at a selected location on the water's surface.
When confined to lakes and streams, no special measures are usually needed to control the fly line which is allowed to accumulate on the ground or water surface in preparation for a cast.
A relatively new field has evolved, however, which utilizes fly fishing techniques in a salt water environment. Fishing is conducted off the deck of the boat, or ship, and is subject to the extremes of ocean wind and weather.
On shipboard, a strong wind can cause the coils of fly line accumulated on the deck to blow around the boat, and thereby cause it to knot, tangle or break. The fly line can also be caught on machinery, ropes, cleats and other equipment and even under the fisherman's shoes, making it impossible to cast.
The inventor has heard of the use of a tub containing truncated cones, into which the coils of fly line are deposited after they are pulled from the reel of the fly rod. This does not completely solve the problem since under heavy winds the tub itself can be blown around or even blown over on the deck. This is due to the relatively high vertical walls of the tub which are upright against the force of the wind. In addition, if the fisherman moves around the boat, the fly line must then extend at an angle over the lip of the tub. This has been found to adversely interfere with a quick deployment of the fly line. When the fly is being cast, it is necessary that the coiled fly line quickly and easily follow the loops of fly line behind the fly.
Various devices are known for holding or accumulating fishing line of different types, although not for use in the field of fly fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,037 to Harvey discloses a portable fisherman's barrel knot tier comprising a base piece having two strand gripping supports and a strand holding member located therebetween and extending from the base. The device is used to tie strands of fishing line by gripping, holding and twisting the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,949 to Pike et al. discloses a trotline storing and dispensing arrangement comprising a rotatable receptacle which is a circular tray arrangement having a plurality of compartments arranged around the outer circumference of the tray. A side-wall which is inwardly spaced in a circumferential arrangement from the outer periphery of the tray has a plurality of notches cut therein for receiving a series of leaders leading from each outer compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,681 to Bjornson et al. teaches a means for handling a long line on a fishing vessel comprising a U-shaped yoke extending from a support which also holds a rod. A main line extends from the rod and is coiled around the yoke. A plurality of branch lines are connected to the coils and the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,481 to Burton et al. discloses an automatic long line commercial fishing apparatus comprising a tub for holding a main fishing line and the branch lines of the fishing lines.
A need remains for a simple yet effective mechanism for partly immobilizing fly line which has necessarily been accumulated on a surface in preparation for casting a fly, while allowing the line to be deployed in the simplest and smoothest manner possible.